Check Out My Hook While My DJ Revoles It II
by DeepShadows2
Summary: The Second Chapter Written By Deep Shadows To MournToday's Check Out My Hook...Just as funny as the first.R


Check Out My Hook While My DJ Revolves It II  
By:Deep Shadows

Author's Note: My next Chapter of Mourn-Today's little skit. hehehe.

* * *

Vicky was furious when the three girls told her about the singing session with Snape.

"What? You couldn't wait for me?" Vicky hollered. The three looked to each other and shrugged in unison.

"We could do it again with you. I need a reason to annoy Filch anyways." Alexis stated smirking evilly.

VIcky looked at them, deep in thought and then suddenly leapt up. "I know! Don't you think Snape looks like Micheal Jackson. You know now that he's white?"

"Yeah, a little why?" Artimis asked, taken aback by Vicky's sudden explosion.

"Artimis, you moron! We should sing a Micheal Jackson song to him!" Alexis yelled.

"But which?" Vicky asked with a devious tone.

"BEAT IT!" Erica yelled happily, walking around the room backwards.

"Yeah, that would work. Tomorrow we have double Potions, we could do it then." Alexis said, doing a no hand cartwheel in the hallway they had been sitting in.

--------------------------

Later the next day.... "Longbottom! I ssaid three drops!" Snape hissed at the cowering Gryffindor. Artimis winked at Vicky who nudged Erica, who blew a loud kiss to Alexis. They were ready and Snape took the bait. Professor Snape turned to Erica and asked, "What was that, Ms. Barton?"

Erica smiled and began singing, "They told him don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear... The fires in their eyes... Their voices really clear.." Erica belted out.

Vicky and Alexis stood and clapped, "So beat it! Just Beat it!"

Snape spunn around to look at them, his anger boiling. Erica smirked and added, "You better run, You better do what you can. Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man. You wanna be tough, better do what you can..."

"So beat it! Just Beat IT!" Vicky and Erica chimed in as Artimis stood, a look of pure evilness on her face.

"Just Beat Itttttttttttttttttt! Yeahhhhhhhh, Beat Itttttttttttttt! No one wants to beat it, Beat Ittttttt! Show them how funky wrong is your fight, It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just Beat It!" She carried the last note and they all sat suddenly the class dead silent and watching Snape grow furiously red.

"BARTON! WHYTE! CALLABELLA! ADKINS! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Snape siad, his voice deliberate and angry. The girls all smirked at him and rushed through the large oak door to his office. His office would have made almost anyone either sick or scared but it gave the girls a great plan. The room was black and dreary and jars of ingredients covered the wals.

"PINK!" They all exclaimed simultantiously. They all drew their wands and proceed to quickly turn everything pink. Alexis made his brown leather chair noen pink, as Artimis went off color scheme and made his office desk purple. Vicky pointed her wand at the Slytherin Flag to change it to Gryffindor but Artimis quickly dove in front of it.

"Not this!"

"Fine, Forgot you were a Slytherin!" Vicky eclaimed as the door burst open. The girls all froze in place. Alexis was making his pens all pink, Erica was playing with a jar of some gross green substance and Vicky had her wand pointed at Artimis who was blocking the Slytherin flag, a look of shock on her face. Snape saw the state of his office and if looks could kill the school would have died.

"What... Have... You... Done...?" He growled slowly, his hands shaking in fists at his side in restrained anger.

Alexis, not knowing when to shut up, replied, "Well, We redecorated your office."

Artimis and Vicky both looked at her then to Snape and both dived for her. Artimis covered her mouth and Vicky grabbed her arms.

"Be quiet you twit! He could kill us and no one would know for days!" Artimis whispered in her ears.

Professor had been taken aback by his office and the two girls silencing Alexis Whyte, one of four banes to his existance.

"Detention! Three weeks. One with Filch. Two with me." He stated slowly, breathing deeply, his words to the point and held back. All four girls nodded and dashed out without being told, leaving Snape to his more girlie office. As they rushed out they passed Professor Lupin walking in the door to Professor Snape's classroom.

"He's very angry!" Artimis yelled dragging Alexis.

"Yeah, Don't push him!" Erica yelled, following Vicky out the door.

------------------------

The next morning at breakfast there was a great snickering at the high table. Three Gryyfindor Girls and One Slytherin were the only one to know why. Professor Lupin was describing Snape's new color scheme of his office and his apperently futile attempts to remove it. The girls all smiled to each other as they over heard Lupins description of Snape's face. They walked out together and few people came near them, knowing they had something to do with it and anyone near them would be subject to Snape's wrath. Luckily he never came to breakfast or passed them as they walked out.

"Our work is done!' They all said, laughing. Alexis smiled evilly and elbowed Erica.

'I wonder how long it willtake him to figure out that the more magic you throw at them the longer they last?"

"Till it fades three thousand years later!" Vicky replied, nearly falling over weith laughter.

"I still thnk we should have sung Billy Jean! That would have made him have serious issues!" Artimis said, causeing more laughter as they headed to Defense against the Dark Arts class.


End file.
